1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for securing longitudinal members such as hoses, tubes, cables and wire harnesses. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in fastening a vacuum hose to an automobile body.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of automobiles, there are many applications for fasteners that can hold a longitudinal member. (See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open publication No. Sho 55-89808.)
Also, FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional fastener. A plate 31 is shown projecting from the body of an automobile. The plate 31 has a hole 32. A vacuum hose 34 is fixed on the plate 31 through a fastener 33.
The fastener 33 has a main body 35 which has an L-shaped side view, a pair of nip arms 36, and a clip portion 37.
Nip arms 36 are integrally formed with the main body 35 at one end portion, such as the upper side shown in FIG.10. Then, nip arms 36 are formed to have substantially arcuate shape therebetween, similar in shape and dimension to the outer circumference of the vacuum hose 34 to be secured. To be able to nip and firmly hold the vacuum hose 34, the hose will be forced between arms 36. Also, clip portion 37 is formed at another end portion, such as on the lower side in FIG. 10. Clip portion 37 projects from the main body 35 to the left side in FIG. 10.
As shown in FIG. 11, clip portion 37 is formed with an anchor shape when viewed in cross-section. Clip portion 37 has a center pillar 38, integrally formed with the main body 35, and a pair of flexible retainers or members 39 which extend like a wing from the top end portion of the center pillar 38 to both the right and left sides, respectively. In this case, the space between top portions of each flexible member 39 is wider than the width of the hole 32 of plate 31. Also, each top portion of the flexible member 39 is formed with a stepped concavity. Therefore, these top portions become hooked portions 40, respectively.
In accordance with a manner of installation of above vacuum hose 34, clip portion 37 of fastener 33 is first put into the hole 32. During installation of clip portion 37, as the width of the hole 32 is narrower than the space between top portions of each flexible member 39, both flexible members 39 are bent inwardly, respectively. After clip portion 37 is put into the hole 32, both flexible members 39 return to their original condition due to elasticity of the material. Each hooked portion 40 of the flexible members 39 connects to the circumferential edge of the hole 32, respectively. Therefore, once clip portion 37 is put into the hole 32, fastener 33 is fixed on the plate 31. Then, the vacuum hose 34 is held between nip arms 36, and is installed on fastener 33. Consequently, the vacuum hose 34 is fixed on the plate 31 through fastener 33.
However, conventional fasteners, such as fastener 33, are fixed on plate 31 with the only connection being between the flexible members 39 of clip portion 37, and the circumferential edge of the hole 32 in the left-right direction. When fastener 33 receives a force F, as indicated by arrow in FIG. 10, fastener 33 does not have sufficient supporting means to resist against force F. Namely, force F can occur from the installation of the longitudinal member, such as vacuum hose 34, and force F makes clip portion 37 swing in a front-to-back direction. Therefore, during installation of vacuum hose 34, and when fastener 33 receives the above mentioned force F, fastener 33 may be unsteady. Also, according to circumstances, clip portion 37 can fall out of hole 32, and consequently, off the plate 31.